


Things That Scare Me (Telling You I Love You)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Paradise Motel Week [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fun Ghoul (Danger Days) has shitty joints, Getting Together, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Wait do I have to tag as m/m if theyre both canonically guys? They’re nonbinary in all my fics, they’re both sappy fools who act like theyre together but aren’t (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Fun Ghoul and Party Poison get together
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924870
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	Things That Scare Me (Telling You I Love You)

“I’m makin’ lunch, you want anything?” Party Poison hovers in the doorway, smiling shyly. Fun Ghoul has no such reservations. 

“Hell fucking yeah! We’ve got enough for lunch today?” They sit up on the mattress, tossing aside their magazine. 

“Sure do,” Poison grins, Ghoul’s enthusiasm spreading. “We’ve got old PowerPup, slightly less old PowerPup, and uhhh even older PowerPup.”

“Shit, let’s go with the slightly less old stuff, live a little?” Ghoul stretches, yawning. 

“Sounds like a plan, wanna come with?”

“Yeah, help me up? My legs don’ like me today.” Poison frowns as he walks over to Ghoul, scooping them off the bed. Ghoul giggles as Poison drapes them over his shoulder. 

“You in any pain?” Poison starts carrying Ghoul out to the kitchen, instead of just helping them up.

“Kind of? I took some shit for it earlier, so I’ll be fine.” Ghoul shrugs, accidentally elbowing Poison in the back of the head. “Shit, sorry!”

“Are ya tryna kill me back there? After all I do for you?” Poison fake-pouts, poking Ghoul. “I have half a mind to drop ya, right here.”

“Aw, you wouldn’t.” Ghoul wiggles around in Poison’s grip, forcing Poison to shift to carrying them bridal-style. 

“ _Witch_ , Ghoul, you’re not makin’ it easy to carry you.” Poison sticks their tongue out at Ghoul, and Ghoul kisses Poison on the cheek. “Flattery gets ya nowhere, Ghoulie.”

“Well, I’m goin’ somewhere right now, hm?” Ghoul gestures to Poison carrying them. 

“So you admit it’s flattery?” Poison sets Ghoul down on the countertop. 

“Love ya, Party Poison.”

“I love you too, Ghoul. Lunch now?”

“Poison, oh, DESTROYA, that was abrupt.” Ghoul giggles. “You like cooking more than me?” Poison bonks them on the head with a wooden spoon. Ghoul grabs the spoon from Poison, poking him with the handle end. 

“Hey!”

“Hey what? You started it!” Ghoul pokes them again. Poison snatches up the other wooden spoon, leveling it at them. 

“Swordfight!”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say! You’re supposed to say ‘en garde!’” Poison ‘stabs’ them. 

“Who cares what I say? I’m gonna win!” Ghoul blocks Poison’s next attack, poking him in the neck. 

“Take that!” Poison gasps, dramatically staggering back from where Ghoul’s perched on the countertop. As they ‘fall’, they toss the spoon at Ghoul where it bounces off their face into their lap. Ghoul sticks the spoon in their mouth. 

“Gross! We’re gonna cook with that!”

Ghoul replies, muffled by the spoon. 

“What?”

“Heat kills germs, doesn’t it?” They grin

“Double gross!” Poison gets back up, snatching both spoons and giving Ghoul a final bonk. “Lunchtime now.”

“Whateverrr.” Ghoul lies down on the counter, head turned to watch Poison work, mashing up PowerPup and cooking as many spices into it as possible to try and mask the flavor. “You’re pretty when you’re cooking.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Poison laughs, turning around to bow at Ghoul, who salutes him. “Besides, you’re pretty watching me cook.” Ghoul flips Poison off. 

“You’re prettier.”

“Says you, you don’t have to see your silly pretty face all the time.” Poison makes a face at Ghoul, dramatic. 

“Well, I’m stuck lookin’ at you all day. You know how hard it is to not fall in love with you when you’re right in front’a me?” Ghoul huffs, half-frustrated, crossing their arms. Poison drops the spoon. 

“Say that again?”

“I’m in love with you, blah, blah, bl— oh shit.” Ghoul sits up, curses. “Did I just...?” Poison nods. “Shit, sorry, I’ll, uh.” Ghoul slides off the counter, stumbles, and wobbles towards the door. Poison hurries to catch up to them, offering them an arm to lean on. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you escape me.”

“Ah, in that case.” Ghoul accepts Poison’s arm. “We’re running away from Party Poison because I accidentally fell in love with them and didn’t realize until just now.”

“Sounds like a logical course of action. Are you ever gonna talk to them again?” 

“Nope.” Ghoul shakes their head. “Definitely not. I’m afraid I’ll have made shit awkward, crossed a line from messin’ around.”

“Hm. I don’t know if Poison thinks of it that way. I think if ya asked him, he’d say he’s pretty into ya too, but wouldn’t mind not making a romantic thing outta it, if you don’t want to.”

“For real?” Ghoul looks up at Poison. 

“Yeah.” Poison grins, and Ghoul grimaces, a half-smile gone wrong. 

“You saying this as Party Poison, or as a neutral third party?” Ghoul raises an eyebrow, skeptical

“If I’m Party Poison and a neutral third Party, who’s the second?” Poison laughs. 

“Can we please take my _anguish_ seriously?” Ghoul pokes Poison as the two of them head out to the back porch, Poison helping Ghoul sit down before flopping across their lap.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Speakin’ as Party Poison.” Poison reaches up to stroke Ghoul’s hair, and Ghoul jerks away, face heating up. 

“See? I made shit like that awkward, I’m sorry!” Ghoul buries their face in their hands, and Poison pokes them. 

“Ghoul. GhoulGhoulGhoulGhoulFunGhoul. Shit’s only awkward if you make it awkward.” Ghoul swats Poison’s hand away.

“What?” 

“Like, either say ‘yeah please ignore the fuck outta this,’ and I will, or kiss me, and I’ll kiss ya back. If you want to.”

Ghoul laughs. “Are you serious?”

“As serious as I ever am.” Poison winks, and Ghoul giggles. 

“So I’m gonna kiss you now, if that’s okay.” Poison sits up, leaning into Ghoul, wide-eyed, and Ghoul tilts their head to the side, lips gently touching Poison’s. 

The miraculously still-working smoke alarm goes off inside, startling Ghoul right into Poison’s mouth, bashing their front teeth together. “Shit!”

“Holy fuck, Ghoul, sorry!” A hand clamped over his mouth, Poison rushes in to deal with the burning PowerPup, and Ghoul lays back against the floor of the deck, basking in the giddy joy of (sorta) kissing Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay people real??  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
